The Reluctant Prince
by karyn78
Summary: Edward is the Prince of England who never wants to get married. What happens when his father orders him to get married? What happens when he meets Princess Isabella? And what does Jacob Black have to do with anything? set in 20th century England
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Why must I be here again?" I asked for at least the third time. I know I am being very annoying, but I can't help it. I did _not _want to meet Princess Tanya. In fact if it were not for my father, I would not even be here right now.

"You're here to meet to meet Princess Tanya, the one your father wants to betroth you to," my friend and loyal advisor Jasper said to me. I shook my head and glared at him.

"But why _her. _From all the stories I hear about her, she's just a royal slut. Why can't Father see that. If I marry her, she'll end up getting pregnant with a baby that I highly doubt will be mine." Jasper nodded slowly. He knew I was right, now if only King Carlisle would see it that way.

"Edward you'll have to bear it. I'm sure your father won't go through with it. You know he wants you to be happy. He'll probably end up letting you marry any maiden that you end up fancying." He grinned at me and I grinned back at him. We both knew I never wanted to get married; that I couldn't stand all the girls that through themselves at me just because I was a prince.

"That maiden will have to put some kind of love potion in all the food I eat and everything I touch before I even give her a second glance. I will never marry any of the maidens who go around shagging every man they lay they're eyes on." Jasper looked at me with a horrified face and pretended to be shocked.

"Such vulgar language for the Prince of England to be using! What would you're father say?"

"He'd say that you better shut your arse before I shut it for you," I answered laughing. Jasper was about to answer when a maid walked in. She was short with spiky black hair and move with such grace that I almost thought she was a dancer. She moved before me and curtsied.

"Your highness the Queen wished for me to tell you that Princess Tanya of France has arrived and requests an audience with you." I looked at Jasper to say something smart and saw him staring intently at the maid. Smiling I looked back at the maid to see that she was still curtsying. I grimaced. I never liked all the formal stuff.

"Please, please get up. Tell her majesty I will be there in a minute and - Where are you going?" I added when she started to turn and walk and away.

"Well," she started, " I thought you were finished and I knew you were going to tell me to t-tell the qu-queen that you needed some time to make yourself p-presentable for the Princess." I raised my eyes at her while Jasper tried to turn his laugh into a cough.

"You knew, did you? And tell me, how exactly did you know that?"

"Well, you see your majesty, I'm psychic and I-" the rest of her words were drowned out by Jasper's booming laughter.

"D-did y-you j-just say that y-you're psychic?" He stuttered out through in between his laughter. She looked at him with wide eyes that looked hurt that he had laughed at her.

"Yes I did and yes I am. I do not appreciate your laughter at me. You should be ashamed that you spoke to me in such a way." jasper bristled and I tried - but failed - to hide my laughter.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I am-"

"Jasper Whitlock, son of the great Commanding Officer Dale Whitlock. You're a friend and advisor to Prince Edward, and you are in training to replace your father if or when he dies in the military. Did that sum it up, or am I missing something?" I was impressed at the extent of her knowledge, Jasper of course was not.

"Yes, you missed the fact that I can have you lose your situation and begging on the street if you ever speak to me in such a manner again."

"Oh but you can't _and…_ you won't." She finished with a glossy look on her face. Jasper stiffened and glared at her once more.

"Please, give me the pleasure of knowing why I may not and can not make you lose your job?"

"First of all, Princess Isabella will have your head if you do anything to me. I am her personal maid and the only reason I am here is because she wishes I help the Queen with anything she wants until she arrives. And the reason you will not is because you love me," she finished matter-of-factly. I stared at her and I'm sure my face was an exact mirror of Jasper's shocked face.

"I do _not _love you! Nor will I _ever _love such a wench like you in all the days that I live!" She shook her head at him and smiled.

"Oh but you will. Good day Prince Edward," she said to me with a curtsy, and the walked out of the room. Jasper looked at and I stared back at him. I look towards the door again at the same time that Alice peeked her head back into the room.

"Prince Edward, the Princess is waiting for you in the Great Hall. You might not want to keep her waiting too long or the Queen shall be angry." She went out again with a last smile towards me and a smirk in Jasper's direction.

"Bloody hell that girl had a big mouth," Jasper said. A thought went through my head of something that the maid had said. I looked at Jasper with what I'm sure was a scared expression.

"Who is Princess Isabella and why in the bloody hell is she coming here?"

* * *

**And there you have it, folks. The first chapter in what I hope will be many. I know it's very short, but I wanted to put this out there and see if anyone would like. So, review review REVIEW!!!! I want to know exactly what you guys think of my story. Next chapter will be in BPOV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! I'm so glad that you guys liked my story!!! So here's chapter two in BPOV.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Princess?" I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway. I smiled at him and he stepped into the room. "A letter has arrived for you from Alice. I'm guessing it must be urgent if she sent it to you so soon after leaving you."

I smiled and took the letter form him. "Let me be the judge of that," I said with a smile at him. He grinned, nodded, and left me to read it on my own. I smiled again, realizing that he hadn't bowed. I can't stand all the formal stuff anyway.

I opened the envelope and scanned the letter. When I saw a Jasper mentioned, I raised my eyebrows and read it more thoroughly.

_Dear Bella,_

_Everything here is so extravagant. It's so beautiful, I can't wait for you to see it. The queen is so nice and welcoming, I think I might leave you for her! I've met the Prince, and I have to say he is quite a handsome fellow. No wonder your sister, Tanya, was so anxious to meet him. He's quite charming and quick, but his advisor is…wow. I don't know what to say about him. His name is Jasper and he's tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and all together gorgeous. I can already see that we'll end up together! I told him so, but he did not believe me! He quite insulted my psychic powers!!_

I laughed quietly. Poor bloke. He probably didn't know which way was up and which was down when she was finished! I shook my head. Alice her need to inform people on every aspect of their lives before they even knew it.

_I was there when your sister met the prince. He didn't seem to like her much. I wonder if he's heard any of the stories about her? If he did, she certainly didn't disprove any of them. They way she was coming onto him was quite vulgar, you know. I almost threw up when she rubbed her fat bosom against him. If I'm correct, he wanted to throw up to! I outright laughed when he had to shove her off of him so he could go "get some rest." Most likely he' was in the bathroom throwing up!_

I laughed again. Of course he would run. Even though she was quite beautiful, she had the tendency to drive off men with her forwardness.

_Was it wrong that I laughed? Should I have respectively turned that laugh into a dainty cough? I think not! Even though she just might kill me now, your sister deserves a slap in the face. I know, I know I must be wrong. But you know it, and I know you'll agree._

I laughed and nodded. She knew me too well.

_Well I must be leaving. I am to assist the other servants in preparing tonight's feast. Can you believe they wanted a whole feast to honor your slutty sister. I'm sorry, I mustn't say these things. But I can't help myself from saying the truth. I will see you tomorrow when you arrive. I know you want nothing to do with the prince, but you will meet him. I 'm sure that you to will adore each other._

I rolled my eyes. Of course we will "adore" each other.

_Sweet dreams, Bells. And don't forget to bring your blue dress! I shall be cross with you if you don't. _

_Yours Truly,_

_-Alice_

I folded the letter and out it in my desk. I was just about to get ready for supper when I suddenly got an idea. I called for Seth immediately.

"Yes Princess?" he said as he appeared in my doorway. Turning around and beginning to pack, I spoke to him.

"Will you tell my father that I want to leave early? I must surprise Alice after the letter she sent. If we leave immediately we can make it there for the feast, tonight."

"I want to ask a few questions, if I may, Princess?" I turned to see him raising his eyebrow at me. I nodded at him to continue. "Why are you in such a rush, Princess? If we leave on schedule we should arrive there at noon tomorrow. And why must you surprise Alice? Is the servant not supposed to be serving the princess - not the other way around?"

I stiffened and glared at him. I hardly ever get mad at him, but sometimes he's just so arrogant.

"You know Alice has been like a sister to me ever since were little kids. If I dare say so, she's been a much better sister to me than my actual sister has. And why should I not surprise her and come early? She has written to me of splendid beauty in England and I want to go and experience it myself. Is that so bad?"

A playful look crossed his features. "An is one of those "splendid beauties" by any chance, Prince Edward?" I blushed furiously at that. How dare he think that I would jump just to meet some prince who's probably just and arrogant idiot?

I turned away from him. "Tell my father that I want to leave right now. And not a word to anyone about this discussion."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said. I almost turned around, but I didn't. Proceeding to pack and looking around the room to see if I missed anything, I spoke again.

"Leave now, Seth. As I said, I want to be there by tonight's feast." I was met with silence. I turned to the door and found that he'd already gone.

I sighed. This trip might be the death of me!

* * *

**REVIEW!!! It makes me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**As my readers demanded, so it has happened! Chapter three awaits your curious eyes. **__**J**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper walked in as I hurled into the toilet. I knew this wasn't a pleasant sight for him to see - or smell - but it was even more unpleasant for me to go through. And this wasn't even the worst of it.

I could handle this if that was the only time I'd have to go through it, but I cannot bare the thought of going to the feast tonight. She would be there and if I had to feel her bosom against me one more time, I think I'll throw up on _her_! What is wrong with women of this century?!

Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know you must not feel well b-" I coughed and interrupted him.

"No, Jasper. I'm just kneeling in front of the toilet because I like where I want to relax!" I know Jasper didn't deserve it, but I just wasn't in the mood. He pursed his lips and looked at me.

"Well if you're quite done being a priss, your mother wants you at the feast in an hour. You are to be ready to go in three quarters of an hour, and you are expected to escort Princess Tanya there." I groaned and almost threw up again.

Jasper took pity on me. "Do you want me to tell your mother you feel ill? I'm sure she will not be angry at you." I shook my head. My mother would be disappointed. How could I dare face her if I knew I wasn't man enough - or "Prince" enough - to survive one night with the harlot? I could see her face in my mind now. No. I won't do that to her. If anything, I'll go just to appease my mother.

I sighed and got up. I looked at Jasper and smiled - but it came out as more of a grimace.

"As long as it's only one night, I think I can bare her company one more time." He grinned and bowed towards me. I frowned. He knew I hated all the formal things. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Jasper, what was that for?" He shook his head and looked at me bewildered.

"My friend, you have to be the bravest prince to ever walk the lands! Surviving the great beast Tanya and going in for another round! Now that, my friend, is great bravery indeed." By the second sentence he had me laughing like a maniac.

When I calmed down a bit, I spoke. "I should be getting ready. The queen is waiting for me to slay the beast!" We both laughed like children about this. We went out into my bedroom and looked for the clothes I was to wear.

They were nowhere in sight! We searched and searched, but we could not find them. I panicked then. What if I had nothing to wear? Not only would my mother be mad that I lost them, but my father would think it showed irresponsibility on my part.

_Tap-tap. _the knock at the door brought me out of my panic induced haze. I told the person to come in.

A maid walked in carrying the missing clothes_._ She curtsied, and when I told her to get up, she explained why she was so late

"I am sorry _Monsieur_," she said in very accented English, "Miss Alice thought it would be best if I took your clothes to be pressed. Here you are sir," she said, laying the clothes out on my bed. I thanked her and she left. A minute later there was another knock at the door.

"Come in, come in," I said, already preparing to send the person away.

Alice herself popped her head into the room. "I came to make sure that Ella brought your clothes here alright," she said. She walked in and I noticed she was wearing a very beautiful black dress with the tucked in waist and full hoop skirt that seemed to be "the fashion" these days. She smirked at Jasper and twirled in a little circle.

"What do you think, Major Whitlock?" I looked at my friend to see him staring at Alice with his mouth open a little. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"You know," I said with a smirk, "drool really isn't such a good look on you." He snapped his mouth closed and scowled at me. I just laughed and patted him on the back. I turned to Alice again.

"You look Very becoming in your dress, Miss Alice." She smiled and giggled.

"Why thank you, Prince Edward," she said with another curtsy. Just then the maid from before came in again. She spoke to Alice in rapid-fire French. With each word Alice seemed to get more and more excited. Finally she squealed, and literally jumped up and down in excitement.

Jasper and I looked at each other with confused expressions. Obviously, we had missed something.

"Alice, why are you jumping up and down," Jasper asked.

She stared at him as if somehow he was supposed to know why. "Because Princess Bella has arrived a day ahead of schedule! I'm so excited. You will get to meet her!" I blanched. Another princess?

The girl spoke again to Alice, and Alice squealed again. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. She was surprisingly strong for such a small person. I had to run to keep up with her, and when she finally let me stop for air, we were at the front gate.

The in walked in the most beautiful woman I had ever know. Surely she was an angel. Her beautiful brown hair shined slightly red in the sun. Her blue dress set off her cream white skin in such a beautiful way it should have bee illegal. From this distance, her eyes looked brown, but it could be any color.

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. The lovely creature in front of me was proof of that. She came before me, and at a nod from Alice, curtsied low to me.

"Your Majesty," she said her voice milk and honey. I bid her to rise, and she looked at me with those lovely pools of brown that were her eyes. As I stared at her, I knew I was in trouble.

I was in love.

With a woman that I had just met.

And chances are, even if she loves me back - which I highly doubt she does or ever will - I will never marry her out of sheer stubbornness alone.

_

* * *

_

_**Cliffy, huh? Lol I bet some of you aren't liking Edward very much right now. He is a stubborn donkey isn't he? Or am I the one to blame for his very stupid actions? In a way, I guess I am. But the story is creating itself, I am merely the vessel through which it works. Don't worry, I'll let you in on two little secrets. One: Edward will come around to marrying Bella…eventually. Two: The story told me that Bella feels the same about Edward!! Hurrah!! **_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**LOVE YA,**_

_**-karyn**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to my readers who have been so patient in waiting for this update. I was busy and kind of lazy so - uh, ha-ha - enjoy!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I stared and stared at her. I could not get enough of that face - those lips, that nose, and especially her eyes. My god! It was almost as if I could see right into her soul. Such lovely chocolate pools set in such a delicate face. I loved every little bit and piece of her.

"Ahem," Alice coughed behind us. My little angel blushed as I turned and looked at Alice. "It's about time you looked somewhere else other than her face, Edward. Where are your manners?" she said.

I shrugged and turned to look at the angel again. What was her name again? Did it start with an I or a B? why do I care what her name is? After she probably is just another shallow-minded princess. Yes that's right! That's exactly what she is! Why should I get all excited about this lady when she's probably like all the rest?

" - sister is preparing to get ready," Alice was saying. I realized I missed like half the conversation. Who's sister was she talking about? Then I remembered. Jasper had a sister, Rosalie I think her name was. It'd make sense if Alice was already friends with her.

"Are you talking about Jasper's sister?" I asked them. Alice looked at me as if I was crazy. Bella had an amused smile on her face when she answered.

"Is your head up in the clouds Prince Edward? Because I am quite sure that Alice was talking about my own sister." Another princess for god's sakes?!

"You came with your sister?" Alice stared at me as if I had grown two heads. The angel just laughed and laughed. I looked at the both of them. Why were they laughing? "_What," _I said.

"My sister arrived earlier today," she said. I looked at her. That doesn't make sense. The only other princess that arrived today was-

"TANYA'S YOUR SISTER?!" I practically yelled at her. Her eyes flashed as she stared at me. I tried not to flinch under her glare.

"You have no right to speak about my sister that way," she said, her voice low, her eyes flashing. "I'd appreciate it if you speak about her with respect or not at all!" This girl can be really intimidating when she wanted to. I almost quivered right in front of her.

_Almost. _

But who was _she _to speak to _me _that way? No one is who.

"I'll speak about her any way I want to. You have no control of my actions. I _am _the prince you know. No one here has more power than I do except for the king and queen themselves." She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"That, whatsoever, has no relativity to the topic that we are discussing. I don't give a sh- rat's hat about your power. _**(A/N: Sorry I just had to put this in her someplace. It adds a nice touch, don't you think?) **_We were discussing something that had to do with common courtesy, _not _royal status. But of course I should've known that it'd be too much of an issue to ask a _prince _to be nice."

She shook her head and tried to move past me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. I didn't want her mad at me.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I probably sounded like an arrogant prick but your sister's been kind of…uh…" I struggled to find the right word.

"Stressful?" she said with a smile. I smiled again.

"Very stressful." We laughed - together. It was surprisingly a nice feeling.

"Have you two forgotten the fact that I'm here," Alice said. I smiled self-consciously. I actually did forgot that she was here. The angel - really what is her name? - blushed a light pink and I washed fascinated as it spread across her cheeks.

"Edward! Stop staring at Bella because we have to go inside _now." _Bella blushed an even darker shade of pink. Bella…such a fitting name for this beauty. Bella - Italian for beautiful. She certain-

Alice snapped her fingers in my face. "Let's _go. _Like _right now,_" she said tugging on my arm and pulling me away. I turned my head to see Bella following us at a slow pace. She waved to me as we turned the corner.

I thought about that as I arrived at my rooms.

I thought about it while I got dressed.

I thought about her waving to me as I walked to meet her sister.

**BPOV**

He was nice enough. Not to mention just so gorgeous! But so arrogant too. Sure he was sweet and he apologized right after it, but still. He obviously is used to getting what he wants if one little comment could set him off like that.

But, oh did he make me feel so warm. His very presence filled me a sense of completion, a knowledge that I'll never be the same again.

And how I hated him for it!

How dare he make me want him so? How dare he talk to me in such a off-handed manner, but still be able to make my stomach quiver with butterflies. How dare he make me love him?!

Love?

Is that what I feel? But I mustn't. I've only known him for mere moments.

_Love? _

I can't…I shouldn't…I…love him.

No this can't be happening to me! I won't let this happen to me. He is to marry my sister so I must stay away from him. But what's the point of staying away? If he knew my feelings for him he would surely laugh at me.

That settles it. I would not run away from him. I won't interfere with mi sister's marriage, but that doesn't men I can't be friends with him. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.

* * *

**Well there it is, the latest chapter. Did you like? Did you not like? Do I talk too much? Lol. Please review and tell me what you guys think. One more thing: should the next chapter be in BPOV or EPOV?! It's up to my readers…**

**LOVE YA,**

**-karyn**


	5. AN:

_**IMPORTANT!!!**_

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk. How am I supposed to write the next chapter when I don't know what to write? I need waaaaay more reviews than I have now to keep writing.**_

_**And ONLY one person answered my question! EPOV or BPOV? **_

_**I need to know what my readers want me to write!!!!!!!**_

_**I'm sorry is you guys thought this was the next chapter, but I'll make a deal with you. If I get at LEAST ten reviews, I'll write chapter five within the next week.**_

_**Stay Faithful,**_

_**-karyn**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I've got to say I'm kind of surprised at how many of you reviewed. So here are the tallies: EPOV=8, BPOV=3, and APOV=1. Yes, the last one surprised me too. You know who you are who wanted APOV. **_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I knocked on Tanya's door and waited about half a minute. I knocked again. Still, no one answered the door. I frowned and checked my watch. It was six on the dot. We were going to be late if we didn't leave right now.

I looked down the hallway to make sure no one was near. It'd be considered scandalous if I were seen entering her room without permission. I sighed and turned the knob…

And closed it just as fast. What in the bloody hell was that?! Why would she be doing _that _when she was expected to be marry-

"Are you okay, Prince Edward?" I turned to see Bella looking at me, her cute face scrunched in concern.

"No. No, I am quite not all right. I think I've been scarred for life." I groaned at the thought of what I had seen. I felt the bile rise in my throat. So disgusting.

"What happ-" the door knob turned from behind me. I spun away from the door as fast as I could. I looked at the door and watched while the servant boy left the room. He blushed a dark shade of red when he saw me.

"Prince Edward. Please, I beg you don't be mad. She…she made me…I…please let me keep my job here. I'm the only one who works in my family, they need my pay to survive. I beg you, Prince," he said, on his knees now. I just stared at him. It was _now _that he thought about his family? I shook my head. I could not believe his nerve.

"What is your name," I asked him. He was shaking now. In terror, I presume.

"M-Michael N-Newton s-s-sir," he stuttered out. I looked up at Bella then. She had a disapproving, but very gentle look in her eyes. She shook her head at me, as if she knew what I was thinking and was telling me it wasn't the right choice.

I sighed and looked at the quivering mess in front of me.

"Take this as a warning. You won't lose your job but you better stay away from me because I can't promise that I won't change my mind."

"Tank you, thank you, thank-"

"Be quiet and move away from me right now." he got up and left, running all the way down the hall. I ran my hand though my hair and looked at Bella. "I hope you're happy."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "And what is it I'm supposed to be happy about," she asked with a small smile.

"You got me to go easy on him." She laughed.

"That was easy? You scared the poor kid so badly," she said, her eyes twinkling. I thought back to what I saw in the bedroom. I looked at her seriously.

"What I saw scared _me _badly. I-" I was interrupted when I heard a small cough from the bedroom. I turned and to see Tanya standing there.

"If you're done with talking to my silly little sister, we can make our way to the feast now." I stared at her incredulously . Did she honestly think I was going to take her with me? I scowled and turned away from her.

"Why don't you ask the poor scum that you were shagging to bring you. I want nothing to do with you."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I felt a pair of hands softly touching my back. For a moment I thought it was Bella. I turned to see Tanya and I shoved away from her.

"You can't really mean that," she said, her face a perfect mask of desolation. "You know your mother would not approve, and if we are to be wed -"

"Are you insane? Really, have you gone off the bloody deep end? What in the world could make you think I would marry you after what you did?"

She smiled and raised her eyebrow at me. "You honestly think your parents would pass up the opportunity to join our two countries? You yourself know that our parents want an alliance between Italy and England." **(A/N: I honestly don't know if Italy and England would make an alliance, they're just my two favorite countries so…) **

After hearing her sister talk, I honestly was not prepared for what Bella said.

"Tanya, dear sister, you forget that you're not the only daughter in the family," she stated. "If he does not want to marry you, there is still me." I stared at her. I had no idea where this had come from. I was about to ask, but Tanya beat me to it.

"Marry _you? _Why in the world would he want to do that when there's the possibility of marrying me," she said, puffing her chest out. I gagged. I couldn't help it, it was so revolting. Bella smiled and pointed at me.

'That is exactly why. Did you not see - better yet _hear_ him gagging. He does not like you. And frankly, I can see exactly why," she finished, crossing her arms. Tanya huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You're just _jealous. _Yes, that's right. You're jealous of my beauty, because we all know you're far from even _pretty,_" she sneered. "And I know you're jealous of me because I got the handsome prince. And what do you have? Nothing, that's what. You are nothing."

I could see Bella start to tear up. It hurt me to know that she was hurt. I didn't know how to help her. I've never felt more vulnerable in my life. I turned an glared at Tanya.

"Are you happy now? You made her cry. You made your own sister cry. What is _wrong _with you? How can you even stand there and be pleased with yourself. You talk of your own beauty, but all I see when I look at you is ugliness. I'm ashamed to even know you right now. Do you enjoy putting others down? Do you enjoy making them feel lesser? Well here's something I want to tell you. Your sister is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes. And it's not just her outer beauty, her inner beauty shines bright too - and that's more than I can say for you. So next time you look in a mirror, just remember that that you inner beauty - or in this case inner ugliness - shows on the outside as well."

I walked towards Bella and smiled. I bowed and extended my elbow towards her. "Would the lovely Miss Bella care to let me escort her to the feast?" She smiled, nodded, and put her arm in mine.

We walked away, leaving behind a sputtering and flustered Tanya. We walked in silence for a while down the long hall. Then, she finally spoke.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked. I tilted my head and looked at her. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"When you said I was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. Did you really mean it?" I looked at her - her face a light blushing pink, her eyes staring straight ahead. I smiled to myself and chuckled.

"I meant every single word I said back there," I told her truthfully. She blushed darker.

"So are you really considering marrying me?" I laughed.

"I always thought it was the man's job to propose to the woman, not the other way around."

"O-of c-course it is. I w-was just asking if you were _really _considering it." She looked up at me as she whispered her last few words. I sighed and looked away.

"Honestly, I don't want to get married at all." I looked back at her to see her staring at the floor. Gently, I lifted her face with my fingers. "But if I _had _to get married then I would love to marry you." Something flashed in her eyes. Something _not _so happy.

She scowled at me. "So I'd be your second choice?" she said, her words laced with menace. I shook my head and searched for the right thing to say.

"That's far from what I meant, Bella. Please just listen -"

"I really don't care what exactly you want. What _I _want is for you to take me to the feast right this minute. I want to see Alice." I nodded and led her down to the main hall. Past the paintings of former kings and rulers, past the statues of soldiers fighting, past the great doors that led to the throne room, and on into banquet hall where the feast was being held.

When we entered, the whole room got quiet. Maybe it was out of respect, maybe it was out of shock of seeing me with a woman. Or maybe it was the shock of seeing me with the _wrong _woman. I'm guessing it was the latter.

"You go talk to Alice," I whispered in her ear. "I'll go speak to my parents about me and Tanya's disengagement and our possible engagement."

Her scowl returned to her face. "I'm not sure I _want _to marry you." And with that she let go of my arm and walked away from me. I frowned and went to my parents. My dad was looking at me with a questioning gaze while my mom looked disapproving. Jasper was sitting with them, and his expression was quite comical. If the situation weren't so serious, I probably would have teased him about it.

"Uh, son?" I looked at my dad. "Can you explain to me why you came here _without_ Tanya and _with_ another woman?"

"Don't you know who she is, Carlisle?" my mother asked him. He shook his head no. "That's Tanya's sister, Isabella. She was supposed to come tomorrow but came today instead." She turned to me. "But exactly what _were _you doing with Isabella instead of Tanya?"

Quickly - and with considerably less detail - I told them what had happened. My mother's face was shocked while my father's was full of rage. Then I asked them what I really wanted to ask them.

"I know you want an alliance between our two countries badly, so I'm willing to-"

"No. I refuse to let you marry Tanya, no matter how honorable you may think it is," my father said.

"Please just let me finish, Dad." Reluctantly, he nodded at me to continue. I took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"How would you feel if I married Isabella instead?" Father looked at me, his face blank. Mother, on the other hand, had a knowing smile on her face.

"We'll talk it over," she said to me. "Now go. Go have fun."

But I couldn't have fun. Bella would not talk to me all night. And each time I attempted to dance with her, she found another dance partner and spun gracefully away from me.

I went to bed that night depressed. What could I do to make it up to her? I tossed and turned all night trying to think of something. Just before I lost consciousness, I swore to myself that I would make it up to her.

_

* * *

_

_**And there you have it. Chappy numero FIVE! I got rid of Tanya for you. Aren't you just excited. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! The more you review, the faster I type.**_

_**Love Ya,**_

_**-karyn**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Before you read chapter six, I need to apologize for something. I was re-reading my story a couple days ago (trying to find out why you guys liked this story so much) and I realized that in chapter one I had said that Tanya was from France. I apologize once again and just to clear it up, Tanya and Bella are both from Italy. **_

_**Enjoy chapter six!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV **

"Bella, wake up," I heard someone say. I muttered something and turned my head away from the voice.

"Bella, you need to wake up now!"

"Go away," I muttered into the pillow, except it ended up sounding like "Mo abay." the person sighed in frustration and hopped on the bed next to me.

"Wake up or I'll slap you. Don't think I won't either," the voice warned. Threatening to slap when not getting what they wanted? I groaned. Why won't Alice leave me alone?

"Give me five minutes and I'll get up."

"No can do, darling," she said and flipped the covers off of me. "You're late."

"Late for what? I don't have to do anything this morning."

"Oh yes you do! I need to get you ready for breakfast with _Prince Edward." _she whispered his name. I shot up out of bed and glared at her. The twinkle in her eyes made me sure that she knew I was mad at Edward.

"And what makes you think I want to eat breakfast with him?" I asked, my voice acid.

"Well since you love him and you're getting married-"

"I don't give a damn about Prince Edward Cullen! And I wouldn't marry him if he was the last goddamned man on this planet!" I finished my rant. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my face blazed with anger.

Alice backed down, a quick look of concern flashing in her dark eyes. Then a small smile spread across her face.

"Then can you at least go for me? Jasper will be there and I don't want to be alone. He's special Bella. He makes me feel all tingly inside, like he's the missing part of me that I've just found. _Please _Bella."

But I couldn't answer. Everything she had just said was exactly the way I felt about Edward. I narrowed my eyes at her while she held a look of innocence on her face. I had a feeling she knew and that's why she was saying that.

I sighed. I never could resist anything Alice said when she looked at me like that. I rubbed my face with my hand and spoke.

"Fine. But I refuse to be dressed in a ball gown for a plain breakfast, Alice." She bounced up and down with excitement and practically knocked me down when she hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" she squealed. "Now come here, we need to get you ready." She helped me to wash myself and then proceeded to wash my hair. Then she dried it and curled it using a hot iron. After that she tied my corset tightly around my torso. She then slipped the dress over my head and I stood admiring it in the mirror.

It was a beautiful light pink color. It was tight from the waist up and tucked in under my breasts. The neckline scooped on the tops of my breasts, but luckily did not reveal too much skin. It puffed out at the waist and flowed all the way down. I was absolutely glowing.

I looked rather beautiful and I loved it.

I turned and hugged Alice tightly. "I love it! It looks so beautiful," I exclaimed. She smiled an tugged me towards the door.

"Let's go before we end up being late!" she brought me down the halls, twisting and turning past corners. It took me a moment before I realized that she knew this place extremely well for a person that just arrived two days ago.

"How do you know this place so well? It's so big and you've only been here for a few days - days that you were supposed to spend helping the queen," I said with a stern look at her.

"The queen didn't need my help," she said sweetly. "I ended up walking around and memorizing the palace more than I did actually working." We walked down a long hallway and stopped before a large wooden door with pictures carved in it.

She looked at me then and said, "You don't have to come with me. If you really do not want to see him, I understand." I took a deep breath and literally shook all the bad thoughts out of my head.

"No ignorant prince is going to stop me from making my Ali happy." She grinned at me, looped her arm into mine, and we went inside.

Inside was the longest dining table I had ever seen. On top of it was a gorgeous green cloth and on top of that were plates heaped with food. Eggs, flapjacks, bacon…on and on it went. My mouth started to water as I saw all these yummy delicacies spread out before me. My eyes moved from one end of the table to another, and immediately locked with blazing green ones.

I moved my eyes away and were met with warm brown ones. The man had short blonde hair and a wonderful smile. I'm guessing this was the infamous Jasper. His eyes slid past mine to stare at Alice. I kept looking around the room and spotted a big, curly black-haired man sitting at the table. His features were incredibly familiar and I struggled to remember. Suddenly I did.

"Emmett?!" the man looked up and grinned, flashing his dimples.

"Bella!"

"Emmett is that really you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said and got up and ran towards me. I jumped up into his arms and he crushed me to him in a hug that only Emmett could pull off.

"Oh, bells I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Emmett…but I…can't breathe." He chuckled and pulled back and kissed me on my forehead.

**EPOV **

_I missed you too Emmett. _how in the world did they know each other? They had to know each other very well if she allowed that kiss. But exactly how _well _did they know each other?

I looked over at Jasper to see he was just as confused. He looked at me and shrugged, obviously just as clueless as me. I decided to interrupt them.

"You two know each other?"

Bella glanced at me and her eyes immediately darkened. She stared at me, her face betraying no emotion except for the hatred in her eyes.

"Emmett here is my big teddy bear," she said and turned to give Emmett a big smile. Why couldn't she look at _me _that way?

That's it. I was completely jealous of Emmett.

"And Bella-boo is the sister I never had," Emmett replied. I sighed. Of course they were - wait did he just say the _sister _he's never had?

"What?" Bella rolled her eyes at me and stared at me as if I were crazy.

"He's my big cuddly brother. What did you think? That we were lovers or something?" I stared down my plate a laughed uncomfortably.

'Well…I kind of…it looked like…"

Bella laughed and I looked up at her. "You were jealous weren't you? Alice can you believe this? The great Prince Edward is jealous." I got angry at that. She had no idea what I felt and even if she did, she had no right to throw it back in my face like that.

I stood up. "You have no right to talk to me as if you know what I'm feeling. Yes, I was jealous for a moment. And yes, I did think that you and Emmett were lovers. What I feel re my private emotions and I do not appreciate the fact that you speak of them as if they're nothing. Now if you'll excuse me," I say and walked towards the door, "I'll be on my way to eat alone in my rooms."

As I reached for the knob, a hand touched my back and I heard Bella say "Wait".

I didn't know she was so close to me so when I turned, my lips came in contact with hers. Electricity flowed into me from where her lips were connected to mine. I closed my eyes and let the wonderful feeling wash over me. The feeling of her lips moving away from me were more than I could bear.

I looked at her and her whole face was red. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I quite liked it," I said and pulled her to me for another kiss.

_

* * *

_

_**Oooh, cliffy. Don't kill me people, I thought it was right to end the chapter here. Everyone who asked for kiss, was that good enough for you? Did you enjoy Edward's boldness? And did I confuse you with the whole Emmett thing? Lol**_

_**Love 4-ever,,,**_

_**-karyn**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I have over 60 reviews!!!!!!! Thanks a million to the best readers in the world!!!! Here's chapter 7...**_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Over the next couple days Bella and I got to know each other a little while. We started over - a new beginning.

It turns out that Emmett and Bella only knew each other through Rosalie. Jasper and I were the only ones who did not know that Rosalie and Bella were cousins and Emmett had been courting Rosalie. So, of course, I had screwed up big time.

On another matter, I wasn't the only one infatuated with a girl. Jasper had been absolutely star struck by Miss Alice Brandon. Alice had been equally - if not more - love struck by Jasper. Bella and I had often teased the pair of them, saying that we hear wedding bells in the near future. Alice would just smile and nod her head while Jasper just gazed at and agreed with her.

I was sitting alone in the main gardens thinking all this over when a servant came up to me.

"Sir, the king and queen wish to speak to you immediately." I waved him away saying that I was on my way. I sighed heavily and pulled my fingers through my hair. If they wanted to speak to me right now, then it was about one thing and one thing only.

**BPOV**

I laughed loudly and set my wineglass on the table. I was sitting with Esme and Carlisle, and they were telling me stories of Edward's childhood. He sounded like such a cute baby.

Apparently when he was about one and a half, he went crazy hyper. They had a fiddler in his room playing a fast tune and Edward had gone berserk. Running around the room and jumping up and down onto chairs, couches, and the bed. Each time someone would try to pick him up and play with him, he'd run away screaming and laughing and then run back into the person's arms.

"Oh, he had the chubbiest little cheeks ever," Esme said. "He was such a happy, playful baby. I miss that in him sometimes. His playfulness, I mean," she explained when I looked at her. "He's so serious nowadays. You hardly ever see him actually let go of his barriers anymore. Except when he's with you. He just seems to come alive and I'm happy that he's found someone that's made him so happy."

I blushed and looked down at my glass, rotating it slowly in my hands. "No offense Esme, but I'm sure you're mistaken." I looked at her and then at Carlisle. "I've been so rude to your son it's amazing that he even speaks to me anymore. I was…judgmental and I didn't listen to anything he had said. The things I said to him…I'm ashamed of myself," I finished quietly.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "you must know how Edward feels about you. You are one special girl and my son obviously thinks the world of you. He's never given another woman a second glance and yet he's with you every chance he gets." Esme was nodding her head, as if all of this were supposed to make sense.

"You don't understand. I don't think I deserve your son. I'm not worthy. I'm sure there are many other woman -"

"Don't you dare think about saying I'd go to other woman." My eyes widened and I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway, his fists clenched in anger.

What have I done now?!

**EPOV**

As I got closer to my parents' meeting room, I heard laughter and chatting. Then hushed voices. A little closer and I recognized my parents' and Bella's voices. I blushed. Was Bella really going to be there while we talked about our engagement? As I got to the door, I heard Bella speak.

"_You don't understand. I don't think I deserve your son. I'm not worthy. I'm sure there are many other women…" _I didn't even stop to think. I was angry. Angry that she really thought that I…

"Don't you dare think about saying I'd go to other women," I said. I clenched both my teeth and hands in an attempt to not go up and shake some sense into her. She looked shocked, as if she was surprised by my presence and my outburst.

I went up to her and held her face gently in my hands. I was barely aware of my parents as I used my right thumb to rub slowly down her cheek.

"How could you, Bella? How could you doubt how much I care for you. How could you think that I could turn my back on the bond between us and choose some other woman?"

Tears filled in her eyes as she brought her hands to hold mine, still cupping her face. "It's just that I've been so mean and nasty to you. You deserve someone not as rude, or disrespectful, or clumsy that's for sure. You deserve a beautiful woman that's perfect for you. I'm nothing, Edward. I'm just plain old Bella."

I searched her eyes and found a deep sadness there. She really, truly believed that she wasn't perfect. That she didn't deserve me and that she wasn't beautiful. Then I thought back to what Tanya had said earlier.

_You're jealous of my beauty because we all know you're far from even pretty. And I know you're jealous of me because I got the handsome prince. And what do you have? Nothing, that's what. You are nothing._

It pained me that Bella had taken Tanya's spiteful words to heart. I moved my hand to her shoulders and gripped tightly - but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Don't you dare think anything of Tanya's words. I told you I meant what I said. You are truly the most beautiful creature I've ever lain eyes on, and even if you weren't beautiful - which trust me, you are - I would still love you because you're beautiful on the inside." Her eyes widened when I said the word love. I gently brushed her hair back from her face.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," I told her, each word ringing with my sincerity. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I kissed her then. Pouring everything I felt, all the pent-up emotion I've been keeping in for the past couple of days. As I released her, she looked up at me, smiled madly as her tears overflowed and streaked down her perfect face.

I kissed each crystal clear tears away as she whispered the words I so desperately wanted to hear.

'Ti amo, Edward. I love you." We grinned at each to her and stayed like that staring into each other's eye until someone cleared their throat.

It was Carlisle and he smiled broadly while Esme sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. "I guess it's safe to assume that we need to plan a wedding?"

Bella blushed madly and I grinned at my father. "We'll see," was all I said before I grabbed picked bella up and carried her out of the room to find Alice.

**APOV**

I took one peek at Edwards standing in my doorway with bella in his arms and I knew. I squealed and rushed over to them, congratulating them over and over again.

Edward stop me by lifting his finger to my lips. "I haven't exactly asked her yet." I raised my eyebrows at him while Bella stared at him, looking panicked.

Edward chuckled. He looked at Bella and nuzzled his nose with hers. I aww'd at how cute they looked.

"I'll ask you when I think the time is right, love. But I think I'll keep you in suspense for now." Bella pouted and Edward laughed.

"On one condition," I said to them. When they both focused their attention on me, I grinned. "I get to be the wedding planner!" I bounced up and down and clapped when they nodded their heads. It was going to be fantastic.

_

* * *

_

_**Ti amo: Italian for "I love you"**_

_**Well my pretties, you've had your fill of chapter 7. But I'm going to make a little competition. I need ideas on how Edward is going to propose to bella. The best idea that I think fits best with the story I going to win. Here are the rules:**_

_**1) must be cool - NO LAME IDEAS ALLOWED**_

_**2) must be something so awesome that I haven't thought of it**_

_**3) I should be able to write at least three pages about it**_

_**4) you must PM them to me, any ideas sent through reviews will be disqualified**_

_**5) have fun and use your imagination!!!!!!**_

_**I'm waiting for your great ideas and don't forget to hit the REVIEW button!!!**_

_**Love Always**_

_**-karyn**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Sorry about this long update. There's no excuse - I've just been plain lazy. Lol. So seeing as how I haven't gotten that many ideas, I'm just going to go ahead and write other chapters. I've decided to move the end of this contest to April 10. So get all your ideas in before then!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

The day after we confessed our love for each other - and I was still grinning like a Cheshire cat - I decided to take her to my tower. The tower was my special place; the sanctuary I went to whenever life got to be a bit too much. It was there I sat when I was six and I learned that being a prince meant I couldn't beat up the guy that made fun of my messy hair. It was there I punched the wall when I heard of my engagement to Tanya Swan.

And it was there that I wanted to give Bella a gift.

I ran my hand nervously over my pocket as I led Bella up the winding steps. Would she like it? Would she not like it? Would she think I was trying to hard to impress her?

And most importantly, would she like it?

I ran a hand through my hair and glanced at Bella. She seemed lost to my discomfort as she stared in awe at out surroundings. I grinned as I watched her - she was just so amazingly beautiful with her mouth hanging open and her eyes twinkling.

Man, I really wish she'll like it.

I mean, she should like it seeing as how Alice helped me pick it out for her.

**~*~*~**

I glanced down the aisle and stared at the many jewels in their cases. They were all so beautiful - but which one would she like the most? Which one would make her smile the smile I adore so much? Which one would make crystalline tears slip out of her eyes in joy?

Which one could possibly show her how much I adore her; how much I cherish and worship the ground she walks on; how much I love her?

I sighed and crouched low to look at the necklaces on the bottom shelf. There were so many choices. Many incased in gold and laid with silver. So many sapphires and emeralds and rubies.

I groaned and ran my hand through my unruly hair. Who in the world could possibly know how to make the right choice?

I contemplated that until I felt a hand on my back. I jumped and turned to see Alice standing there with a knowing grin on her face. I said the first thing that came to my mind as I tried to process her sudden appearance.

"You weren't standing her the whole time were you?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, yes I was."

"And you didn't think of helping me?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "And how was I supposed to know what you were looking for?"

I crossed my arms. "You are a psychic, aren't you?

She laughed at that. "Touché."

"And plus why in the world would I be in a jewelry shop when I'm madly in love with the most beautiful woman on Earth and she claims to love me back?"

"All right, I get your point." She turned and walked into the adjacent aisle. I stared after her until she stuck her head around the corner. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there like a fish out of water?"

I followed her as she pointed out the gems that I didn't know the names of and practically taught me a lesson on the things Bella liked and disliked.

"Never buy her anything that looks too expensive - she'll return it to you in a heartbeat. As far as I know her favorite gems are sapphires, rubies, and her new favorite," she paused a minute, "emerald."

"Why emerald?"

"Why do you think?"

"I do not know, that's why I'm asking you." She mumbles something under her breath that sounded vaguely like 'Not so smart, is he?'

"Next time you pass a mirror, take a second to look and talk to me when you figure it out, okay?"

I tilted my head to the side and nodded wordlessly at her.

"We should - oh my God that is the perfect necklace for Bella!"

I turned to see where she was pointing and I automatically dreamed of Bella wearing it around her perfect neck.

Yes, this was the one I'd buy.

**~*~*~**

And buy it I did.

We had finally reached the room at the top of the tower and I led her inside. We went towards the old couch by the window that overlooked the castle grounds and sat down.

"It's so beautiful up here," Bella whispered as she snuggled up next to me. I smiled at her.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said.

She giggled. "Now don't you go giving me a big head now!" she scolded gently.

"Why not when it's true?"

"But it's not true," she said frowning. "I'm not beautiful at all, Edward." I lifted her chin up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Bella you are so beautiful. I don't know why you continue to berate yourself but you are truly the most gorgeous woman to have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. And I'll show you just how gorgeous I know you are…"

I reached into my pocket to take out the box and I saw her widen her eyes as she stared at it. She raised a hand to her lips as I opened it. Then something like disappointment flashed in her eyes but quickly changed to awe when she saw the necklace.

**BPOV **

I gasped and felt my eyes widen when he reached inside his pocket. Was this it? Was he going to propose to me? My hand flew to my mouth as the suspension increased. Then he opened the small velvet box and…

No ring.

I felt embarrassment and disappointment flash over me before I really took in the sight of the necklace.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

A beautiful pink rose hung on the delicate silver chain. If I squinted, I could just make out the tiny diamonds artfully slipped inside the folds. Gently, I reached out to grasp the necklace in my hand, turning it this way and that. I saw a flash of emerald in its middle.

I looked more closely and saw a small emerald shining brightly in the light. My vision shimmered and as I struggled to comprehend what was happening with me, a tear slid down my cheek.

I was crying.

"I hope you like it," he whispered. "Alice helped me pick it out; I couldn't have a thought of buying you this on my own," he finished with a nervous laugh. I grabbed his hand and shook my head. I was speechless.

"You don't like it?" His eyes filled with crushed hope and I leaned over to kiss him softly.

"No, I don't like it." I lifted his face with my hand when he cast his eyes downward. "I absolutely love it." He smiled the smile I loved so much and crushed me to him.

"Thank goodness."

"Will you…will you put it on for me?" I asked him, half whispering. He nodded and took the chain from me.

He turned me around and brushed my hair away with his hand and I reached up to hold it up. He then undid the chain, slipped it around my neck, and then closed the clasp. The rose settled against my throat and I fingered it lightly.

"It's so beautiful."

He turned me around and lifted my eyes to his. "But not as beautiful as you. Nothing - in anyway - is even comparable to you. I mean it, Bella. For the rest of my life I'll see nothing but you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

He pressed his lips to mine in the sweetest kiss, and pulled back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Edward. And forever and always I'll be yours."

"Forever and always."

_

* * *

_

_**Lol, who else bt me enjoyed a nervous Edward? Huh, huh? Anybody? Hehe…**_

_**Like? Dislike? Absolutely, positively hate? I'll take anything you got as long as you hit that review button!!!**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**-karyn**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I'm still waiting for new ideas, but the end date is still April 10 so get in your ideas before then!!! Since I haven't talked about Jasper and Alice that much, that's what most of this chapter will be about.**_

_

* * *

_

**APOV**

I sat on the couch and entwined Jasper's hand with mine.

It was Saturday, exactly two weeks since I've met him and I couldn't be happier. I peeked up at him only to see him staring at me in the same manner. He smiled softly and my heart skipped a beat as I realized just how much I love this man.

We were destined to be together.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. I smiled as I leaned my head more comfortably on his shoulder.

"I want a play a game." He looked at me, is face slightly confused.

"What kind of game?"

"It's not really much of a game," I admitted, "we just ask each other questions and we have to answer them fully and honestly. You only get one pass on a question for the entire game."

"That sounds easy enough" he said, chuckling a little.

"You say that now. Just wait until the uncomfortable questions pop up." He looked at me, a bit alarmed. I tried to remain serious, honestly I did. But his expression was just way too funny. I laughed - a loud, belly-clenching laugh.

"You were joking." It was a statement, not a question.

I raised my eyebrow and answered. "You'll have to find out." I patted his leg in a reassuring way then I began the game.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Pink." He looked down at my dress and back at me.

"Figures." I slapped his arm in protest but all he did was grin.

"You're favorite food?"

"Mushroom soup." I guess I must of looked as disgusted as I felt because he quickly continued. "It's really not that bad, you know. You should give it a try."

"Mushrooms? Absolutely not."

He shrugged. "You're favorite activity?"

"Shopping, hands down." He laughed and shook his head.

"I should've known."

"Well what's your favorite sport, Mr. Know-it-all?"

He laughed again. "Polo."

I was shocked. "You play polo? How come I didn't know that? I knew you played something since you were so in shape, but polo? I never would've guessed." I ended muttering under my breath.

"Why are you so shocked?"

"I'm not shocked - okay, maybe just a little. It's just the fact that I've known you for what seems like thirty years and yet I never would've guessed such a simple aspect of your life. It makes me wonder if there are other things about you that I don't know about."

I stared down at my hands as all this poured out of me. Gently, he lifted my face with his fingers that my eyes met his. He smiled.

"That's what this game is all about, right? Getting to know each other more than we already do." I smiled back, and literally braced myself for the rest.

"Why are you and Bella so close?"

"What do you mean," I asked him, curious and slightly puzzled.

"I've met a lot of royals in my lifetime, and of course they had many maids and servants and such. And yet, you are and Bella are the only royal/maid friendship I've ever seen. Not only that, but she seems to like you more than her own sister. Why, pray tell, is that?"

I took a second to gather my thoughts. I never really thought about how I and Bella's friendship looked to other people. I guess in comparison to others it would be odd.

"I knew Bella since were both three years old. My mother was a servant at her palace, you see. She couldn't afford to pay someone to watch me while she worked so she just brought me with her.

"I don't fully know the whole story, just what my mom decides to tell people every once in a while; she was real proud of having a daughter close to a princess. Anyway, apparently Bella's mom asked my mom if I could play with her since there were no other babies in the castle. We were just tied together ever since."

"That still doesn't explain why she seems to have a preference for you more than Tanya," he said. Immediately, my face clouded.

"That is not my business to tell. What lies between Tanya and Bella, stays between tanya and bella. But I will tell you this, Tanya has to be the worst sister in the world to someone as innocent and sweet as Bella. I don't know why she seems to hate Bella so much; she's older, and in line to inherit the throne once she marries. I just can't see what Bella did to her to make Tanya hate her so much."

Jasper rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it would make you upset like."

"I'm alright, Jasper. It's just that, Bella is like a sister to me and I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting her." A thought suddenly struck me. "You, don't think Edward would do anything to Bella, do you?"

"Edward? Absolutely not," he noticed how I still looked doubtful and her continued. "Edward has never liked a woman. Never, ever in his life. The only woman he had ever liked was his nanny and that was when he was twelve. Iu know for a fact that Edward loves Bella. And when Edward decides he loves something, he loves it - or in this case, she - with a passion. There is no way possible that Edward would do anything to deliberately hurt Bella."

I looked at him. "You said, 'deliberately.'"

He shook his head. "No person is perfect, Alice." He grinned. "Especially not a man when it comes to the ways of love."

I laughed. "I don't know, you seem pretty good at it."

He chuckled. "You said 'pretty good', not 'perfect.'"

"No person is perfect, Jasper."

He face turned serious. Everything except his eyes which filled with so much emotion that rushed through me like a warm current. He cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Alice," he started, "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but…I feel like we belong together. Like we were meant for each other. And no matter what happens between our friends, I want things to stay okay between the two of us. I love you, Alice. And I know you might not feel the same way, but I just wanted to tell you." He tenderly brushed the hair out of my face. "I love you so much, Alice Brandon."

A tear rolled down my face as I finally realized the implications of his words. He loved me. He _loved _me. He loved me.

I stared up into his eyes. "I love you too, Jasper."

_

* * *

_

_**Aww. Doesn't that just make you wanna cry? Lolz. Well that was Jasper and Alice's chapter. They're the cutest couple ever, right? The only couple better than them is me and Taylor Lautner. Right, right? Am I right? I know I'm right. **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO PM ME YOUR IDEAS ON HOW EDWARD SHOULD PROPOSE TO BELLA!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Always and Forever (wink wink),**_

_**-karyn**_


	11. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long wait for the update, I didn't have a working computer and I was just soo lazy but I finally got the update you all wanted - although I doubt it came out the way you expected it to. Enjoy __J_

EPOV

**I was officially a nervous wreck.**

**Tonight was the night, the night I would propose to her. I had planned out everything - I had the cooks make all her favorite food, I invited my parents as well as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to witness it. I had even double checked with Alice and my mother to make sure Bella would like the ring.**

**And yet I was still nervous. **

**I paced back and forth around my room, waiting for 6 to come around. I glanced at the clock again - only 4:35. **

**I was about to go crazy1 What am I supposed to do until then? I couldn't relax and my mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of how she would respond.**

**Would she say yes? She has to say, she said she loved me. But what if she changes her mind? What if she decides that being queen of England in only a couple of years would be too much for her?**

**What if she doesn't want me? **

**I threw myself down on my bed face first. I had to stop thinking so much, I had to just relax. I heard a knock on the door and turned my face towards the door, shouting at the person to come in.**

**Alice barged into the room followed by Jasper and sat herself down on my bed. Jasper closed the door.**

**My eyes widened at the two of them before speaking to Alice. "You shouldn't be in here, Alice. Especially not on my bed with the door closed. Did anyone see you? Think of what a scandal this could be! And with Jasper in here too! Everyone knows I'm with Bella and that I will propose to her soon. If they know you to are in here with the door closed, people will talk and-"**

"**Edward, be quiet. No one saw us come in here and if they did, let them talk! What is the big deal? I know you don't care about gossip and what the kitchen servants think of you so why are you so nervous?"**

**I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow.**

"**I don't know if I can propose to Bella," I mumbled.**

**Alice scoffed. "Of course you can. All you have to do is say four little itsy bitsy words. It'll be extremely easy." I shook my head.**

"**It's not that I don't know what to say, it's that I don't know if I **_**want **_**to." As I said the words, I realized how true they actually were. I never wanted to be married, I never wanted to be tied down and forced to commit to one person. I had never even liked women before I met Bella.**

**She changed the way I thought about everything, but even with all of that I'm still hesitant to even think about being **_**married. **_

"**Snap out of it Edward," Jasper said. "I know exactly what you're thinking. You will marry Bella or I will personally castrate you because I know how much you love her. This **_**is **_**the right thing to do and getting married is not the worst thing in the world. Have you seen your parents marriage? They love each other so much and yet their marriage was **_**arranged. **_**I know you, Edward, and I know Bella. You two are perfect for each other so you better not mess this up."**

"**I couldn't have said it better myself, Edward. Jasper is right, you and Bella are so perfect for each other it's like you two were meant to be since birth," Alice put in. I rubbed my face with my hands slowly before I answered them.**

"**Get out," I said.**

"**What?" they both said, confused.**

"**Get out of my room. I need time to think things over."**

**I shoved my face back into my pillow as I heard them leave the room and I thought of Bella.**

**Her beautiful mahogany hair, her the pools of chocolate brown that were her eyes, her rosy cheeks, gorgeous lips that formed the most beautiful smile I've ever laid eyes upon in my life.**

**I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.**

**This **_**was **_**the right thing to do.**

**Everything was going the way it was supposed to do. Bella was enjoying the feast of all her favorite foods and having a great time conversing with my parents and all her friends. Throughout dinner, Alice and Jasper had been shooting me pointed looks and Esme an impatient one. To each I replied with a hard stare of my own. **

**And finally, I thought it was the perfect time to propose. I lifted my glass and lightly tapped on it three times to get everyone's attention.**

**And then I turned to my Bella.**

**I took her hand and brought it slowly up to my lips as I tried to gather all my thoughts. **

"**Bella, I know we've only known each other for a short time - can you imagine it's been a month already? - but I feel like I've known you for my entire life and I love you so much I can not bear to think of a life without you."**

**I looked up to see her smiling and tears at the corner of her eyes.**

"**Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to love, cherish, and respect you for as long as I live and even on my dying day." I knelt to the ground.**

"**Bella, will you -"**

"**KING CARLISLE, KING CARLISLE!" **

**Frustrated, I turned my eyes to see the revolting Michael Newton run into the room looking panicked.**

**He bowed quickly and turned to my father, still looking frantic.**

"**I apologize most humbly for interrupting, Sire, but this man…he claims to be the…he wishes to see you…I could not stop him from coming in." He was breathing so heavily we only caught bits and pieces of what he was trying to say.**

"**Spit it out, boy," my father said, "we're busy as you can see. What is it you're trying to say?"**

"**I believe he was going to tell you about me." **

**We all turned to see a man standing in the doorway. His clothes were ripped and soiled but he carried himself with authority. He shot a smirk full of hate at me before smiling unpleasantly at my father.**

"**My name is Jacob Black and I am here to take my rightful place as heir to the throne." Gasps were scattered around the room as I looked at my father.**

**It was the first time I had actually seen him truly frightened.**

**Who was this man, and why does he think he has a claim to the throne?**

_**Haha, cliffy :p. Don't kill me, please! I'd like to say thank you to all my readers who probably lost faith in me ever updating my story but reading this update anyway! Thank you to all my new readers - if there are any - and I hope you liked and enjoyed my story! I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Thanks Again!**_

_**-karyn**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger! Please enjoy chapter 11!**_

**EPOV**

"What in the world are you going on about? Edward is the prince and the sole heir of the crown! You have no claim whatsoever," I heard Jasper say.

I stared at my father. My father stared at my mother. My mother looked terrified.

"Will you tell them, or should I," Jacob sneered at my father. He stood rigid, waiting for him to say something. My father said nothing. "Alright, I'll tell him then."

He looked at me, my mother, and then at Bella whom I was still kneeling in front of. He grinned and then pointed arrogantly at Carlisle.

"This man is my father."

Gasps of shock and terror were scattered throughout the room as I slowly stood up and walked over to my father. With my hand tight on his shoulder as if I were extracting strength from him, I was able to face the man without shaking.

"To claim a right to the throne without any authority to, at all, is treason. I would ask you to please leave this room - and the palace - immediately and never return. If you do as I say, you will not be punished, harmed, or followed in an way," I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

He shook his head and laughed, a cruel almost manic laugh.

"Oh I have quite the authority to," he replied. "Twenty-five years ago my mother, Leah Black, came to work as a maid in the palace. Twenty-five years ago _King _Carlisle found out he was engaged to a French maiden he had never met before. He never wanted to be married, he wanted the _freedom _to marry or sleep with whomever he pleases! And thus my mother fell prey to his _kingly _needs, thinking that she may receive a permanent home, decent food, and live comfortably for the rest of her life."

"Carlisle?"

The word had come from my mother who sat looking scared, frightened, and terribly betrayed in her polished wood chair.

"Pleas tell me none of this is true?"

My father looked at my mother, at me, and then back at my mother. Then he hung his head in what I presumed was shame.

"I'm sorry."

Another cruel, animalistic laugh erupted from Jacob. "Did you think that was the end of it? No! Of course it isn't!"

Silence filled the room as we all waited for him to finish.

"That man you call a nice and noble king wasn't very nice and noble to my mother. Oh no, quite the opposite. When he found out she was pregnant with his family, he had already married the stuck up queen over there." I bristled and glared at him when I heard the insult pointed towards my mother. He smirked.

"He banned my mother from the palace so that no one could find out what he'd done. He'd given her money -hardly enough for her to survive with a coming baby- and practically shoved her out the back entrance of the palace. Because of him my mother nearly starved while she was pregnant with me. No home, no food, and no one would give her a paying job because she was pregnant. You had basically sentenced her to death.

"My mother didn't die though, I'm living breathing proof of that." He spread his arms wide as if that would get his point across. "She lived, she had me, and since I was a child we just barely made it by on our own. Constantly going long periods without a good meal."

He paused. "She died a week ago, and I came to take back everything that was rightfully hers," he looked at me, "and mine."

"Well that's preposterous!" I heard Bella say, almost shout.

"Bella be quiet," I said to her.

"But he has no right to-"

"Bella, stop."

"But-"

"BELLA, I SAID TO BE QUIET," I shouted, then felt ashamed in the silence that followed. Her lip trembled, her eyes watered, and she got up and promptly ran to the door and out of the room. I stared, shocked at what I ha said and the way I had said it to her. My mother threw a hard look at me and then nodded to Alice and the both stood and left the room in search of Bella.

Jasper stared at me, and so did Emmett and Carlisle. But all I could focus on was the look Jacob had given to _my _Bella as she ran past him. I didn't like that look at all. She. Was. Mine. _And no one else's…_

"Like father, like son huh? You both don't know how to treat a good woman when you see one," Jacob said to me. I looked at him, and then m father, and then Jasper. I slowly removed my hand from my father's shoulder and watched it fall a little. I turn towards him and spoke.

"This is unacceptable. I am the heir to the throne, I have spent twenty-three years schooling and training for this. It is my right."

Fa-Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke. "The law clearly states that the firstborn son born of the king and queen is the rightful heir."

"Which is clearly me," Jacob sneered.

A thought came to my head.

"You said born unto the king and queen. Jacob's mother isn't of royal blood and he doesn't have the right schooling and training, the people would not accept him as king." Jacob's smirk slipped from his face, apparently he hadn't thought of that.

Carlisle rubbed his face with his hand, looking more tired and older than I have ever seen him. He thought for a minute.

"I'll have to discuss this with my advisors." He stood. "Michael, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Black to the blue guest room, I would be very thankful. " As Michael led Jacob out of the room, Carlisle turned towards me.

"At the moment we both have our own matters to deal with."

I nodded my head. I needed to find Bella and apologize for what I said.

_**Everyone like that chapter? Was it what you were expecting? Was it good enough for you to leave a good review? Seriously though, I would love any reviews, critizismz, ideas…LOLZ!**_

_**Love u all,**_

_**-karyn**_


End file.
